


Bad Suggestions

by windychimes



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybil thinks Red isn't paying enough attention to her. Asher gives a suggestion that doesn't go quite as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Suggestions

“It’s so unfair! I do everything for her, and she just keeps ignoring me!” Sybil picks up a pillow and throws it across the room. It bounces off the wall and nearly knocks over a lamp. “Why doesn’t she like me!”

Asher takes a sip of his tea and leans back in one of Sybil’s many frilly white chairs. Most of Sybil’s room is frilly and white. “Maybe because you’re storming around your room and throwing things.”

Sybil flings a pillow at Asher. Asher dodges. “Shut up, Asher!” Sybil yells. “I’m sorry not all of us can have some stupid, perfect marriage!”

Sybil throws herself on her bed and kicks her feet. “It’s not fair! I just want her to like me… I always invite her to the best events, I go to all her shows, I always compliment her. What am I doing wrong?”

“Maybe it’s her male companion,” Asher offers. He takes another sip of his tea and crosses his legs. “They’re quite frequently seen together. Perhaps he’s the one who has her heart.”

Sybil’s fingers dig into her blanket. “That man… ooh! If it’s him, I— I could just kill him!”

“Then why don’t you? It’d certainly narrow your competition.”

A wicked grin crosses Sybil’s face. “You know, that’s not a bad idea. Distraught, Red would run into my arms for comfort… And then she’d finally be mine.”

“I wasn’t being serious.” Asher’s lips turn down in a deep frown. “Sybil, please don’t murder anyone.”

Sybil hops off her bed, takes a deep breath, fixes her hair, and sashays to the door. “Oh, don’t you worry about that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.”

Sybil leaves, and as the door slams shut, all Asher can say is, “What have I done?”


End file.
